Matty Collector: 22″ Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Matty Collector: 22″ Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was released as a San Diego Comic Con exclusive in 2011. Later on October 17, 2011 it was released in the Matty Collector Store. The toy is meant to be sized for the 6 inch scale line. Toy Description Stay Puft Marshmallow Man with Diorama in a Suitcase Online Details Information was found on MattyCollector.com. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Ghostbusters™ Stay Puft is the largest item ever sold by Mattel at SDCC, standing at over 20" tall! Our favorite squishy villain is made from soft foam and features articulation at the arms, head and legs. A huge city diorama is included in the packaging – perfect for displaying your entire Ghostbusters collection! Available October 17, 2011, only at MattyCollector.com PLEASE NOTE: This product is larger/heavier than the majority of products we sell on MattyCollector.com, so you should expect higher than normal shipping charges. Charges will vary depending on where you are and the shipping method you choose. You must be 18 or older to purchase this product. The Matty Collector refund offer Copied from Matty's News on May 17, 2012. Ghostbusters™ Customers, Hopefully, the vast majority of you have been enjoying the giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man figures we offered here at MattyCollector.com and San Diego Comic-Con last year. After an exhaustive investigation into the issue of why some of the figures are yellowing, here’s what we’ve discovered: The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man figure was fully tested and approved prior to being offered for sale. The figure passed all standard product tests, as well as a specialized test specific to the new foam material used. The yellowing some figures have experienced didn’t appear until a number of months after the product's release. The yellowing is due to an unforeseen chemical reaction between the paint and material used in its construction. Because we stand 100% behind the products we sell, we’re offering full refunds to any customer who would like to return their defective figure. We’re sorry but we won’t be able to offer exchanges. We will, however, gladly refund the original price for figures purchased either at MattyCollector.com or our booth at San Diego Comic-Con, as well as refund the original cost of shipping for figures shipped from MattyCollector.com. And in both cases, the cost to return the product to our warehouse will be covered by us. If you would like a refund, here’s what to do: If You Purchased at MattyCollector.com for Pickup at SDCC For orders that were placed during the voucher pre-sale and picked up at the MattyCollector.com booth at SDCC, please call 1-877-GO-MATTY or email MattyCollector.CS@digitalriver.com. Our agent will look up your original order and arrange for the product to be picked up at our expense and returned to our warehouse. When the product is received at our warehouse, a credit for the original purchase price will be issued on the card you used to place the order. No refunds will be issued without the defective product being returned to us. If You Purchased at the MattyCollector.com SDCC Booth For those customers who purchased the figure directly at the MattyCollector.com booth at SDCC, please call 1-877-GO-MATTYor email MattyCollector.CS@digitalriver.com. Our agent will create a ticket and arrange for the product to be picked up at our expense and returned to our warehouse. When the product is received at our warehouse, a check for the original purchase price will be issued and mailed to you at the address you provided to the agent. No refunds will be issued without the defective product being returned to us. If You Purchased at MattyCollector.com During Our Post-SDCC Sale For orders that were placed during the post-SDCC sale at MattyCollector.com and shipped directly to you, please call 1-877-GO-MATTYor email MattyCollector.CS@digitalriver.com. Our agent will look up your original order and arrange for the product to be picked up at our expense and returned to our warehouse. When the product is received at our warehouse, a credit for the original purchase price and shipping will be issued on the original card you used to place the order. No refunds will be issued without the defective product being returned to us. Finally, we know how much you like the giant diorama package that came with the figure and we’re happy to leave it with you as a “thank you” for your business. If you choose to return your Stay Puft figure, you won’t need to return the diorama package to receive the refund. To learn more about what we’re doing to continually improve, please read this article. Delivering the most fan-demanded designs in the highest possible quality is truly our top priority and we appreciate your business! –Matty Gallery MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc11.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man promo image MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc12.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc13.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc14.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc15.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc01.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Suitcase MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc03.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc04.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc05.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc07.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in front of Diorama MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc10.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc09.png| MattyGozerTheDestroyerStayPuftSc08.png| Category:Mattel Category:GB 25th Merchandise